In the prior art it was necessary for an individual to crawl upon his hands and knees in order to retrieve items from the front of a covered truck bed.
The prior art discloses many arm extension devices which have differently shaped tips useful for differing applications.
Farwig, U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,069, discloses a wood handle attached to an elongated steel rod with an "L" shaped hook at the tip used for handling hot cooking utensils.
Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,520, discloses an elongated handle with a metal hook and a fin at one end used to open and close zippers.
Repiscak et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,533, discloses a handle with a longitudinally elongated U-shaped hook and longitudinally elongated L-shaped hook at one end used for the purpose of allowing a truck driver to easily adjust the right side mirror of a truck and also to close the windows and doors on the truck's right side while the driver remains seated in the driver's seat.
Colburn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,951, discloses an elongated handle with a 3-shaped hook which is used for unlatching and pulling the lever on the trailer truck's fifth wheel without getting the user's clothes dirty.
Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,088, discloses a flexible elongated handle which has an S-shaped hook at the tip which is connected to the handle at the center of the S wherein the upwardly open hook is used to push a tarpaulin away from the user and the downwardly open hook is used to pull the tarpaulin towards the user. Williams also discloses the use of a hinged handle which allows the tool to be folded.
Piper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,286, discloses an elongated handle having an upwardly open V-shaped hook at the tip which is used to place and remove hanging plants onto ceiling hooks.
The arm extension tools disclosed in the prior art are not adapted for removing items from a covered truck bed as the hook is not shaped so as to fit into the grooves of a truck bed, thereby allowing the user to remove small items from the grooves. Also, the hook is not extended away from the handle in such a manner as to allow the user to view the hook when the tool is used in a straight ahead fashion as is necessary to remove items from a covered truck bed. Accordingly, a substantial need exists for an arm extension tool which can remove large items from the front of a covered truck bed, remove small items located in the grooves of a truck bed and allows the user of the tool to view the hook when using the tool in a straight ahead fashion as is necessary when removing items from a covered truck bed.